The Seven Needles
by YoshiStack
Summary: Lucas was the least likely person to ever be a hero... Or so he thought. After tragedy strikes his family and his home is overrun by people in the "Pigmask Army", he learns of his destiny as one of the two capable of the Seven Needles scattered across the Nowhere Islands! A novelization of Mother 3.


**Mother 3 is probably my favorite game of all time. Ever since last year, I've wanted to do a novelization for it, but I wasn't sure I could do it; I'm still not sure I can. But I'm gonna push through my doubts anyways and write this. I've seen quite a few Mother 1 novelizations, and a few Mother 2/Earthbound novelizations, but very few if any Mother 3 ones, and I've only ever seen one good one, and that was more in a play style, and it still had some flaws. **

**Am I saying mine will be some amazing work? No, but I hope it's something that people can enjoy as a writen form of an amazing game.**

**Also, when it comes to character ages, I'm going by the wiki. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

It was a rather quiet and peaceful morning. A boy in a two story log cabin, aged about 9, was spending his time in the morning sleeping in. He slept comfortably until a series of loud knocks could be heard on the bedroom door.

"Lucas! How long are you gonna sleep!?" A voice exclaimed, muffled only slightly by the door and dripping with impatience. "Get up already! The Dragos brought their babies over! They're really cute! Hurry!" The sound of footsteps going down stairs and the sound of a door opening and slamming shut could be heard from downstairs.

The boy known as Lucas groggily lifted his from his pillow, and rubbed his tired blue eyes. "Thanks a lot, Claus..." He muttered, then pulled the covers off of him. He walked over to the door, and proceeded to go downstairs.

Downstairs he found his mother sitting at the table. His mothers name was Hinawa, and she had light brown hair that went to shoulders, and the same blue eyes as Lucas. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Mr. Sleepyhead." She greeted.

"Morning, Mom." Lucas said.

"Claus has been up all morning playing with the Dragos." Hinawa informed him. Lucas smiled and turned towards the door. He was about to turn the knob, only to get stopped and reminded of something. "You aren't planning on playing in your pajamas, are you?" Lucas looked down, and sheepishly realized that he had forgotten to get dressed. "Scoot on upstairs and change." Lucas nodded rushed back up the stairs.

Once upstairs, he changed into his usual ensemble of clothing: a red and yellow striped shirt, a pair of blue denim shorts, and some shoes with the same color scheme as his shirt. After getting dressed, he tamed his blond hair, which was sticking up in every direction. He nodded at himself, and rushed back down the stairs.

"Am I good now?" He asked. His mother studied him for a moment, the nodded.

"Yes, you look like a million bucks. Now go have fun." She gave him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled opened the front door of the cabin. Warm sunlight greeted him as he stepped down the stairs of the porch. He looked to his left, and saw his grandfather, Alec, standing there.

"Look who finally got up?" Alec said, smiling, and ruffled Lucas' hair. Lucas backed away from his hand and fixed his hair again. "You guys are heading back to Tazmilly today, right?" The blond boy nodded. "It's gonna be a little lonely here..." Alec was surprised to find his grandson giving him a hug, which he returned after a moment. "Thanks, Lucas. Be sure to visit me more often. And bring your dad next time too. I haven't seen him for awhile. Your brother is over there if you're looking for him." He pointed at a path to their left. Lucas nodded once again and walked over to the path.

When he reached the short paths end, he found a boy with red hair running into a large, green reptile creature. The creature roared after the boy rammed it, making Lucas flinch, then fell on the ground. It stood up and roared again, barely being fazed by the blow.

"_They're play fighting._" Lucas realized. The red headed boy turned around and grinned at him. He had green eyes, and wore a shirt similar to Lucas', with the red being replaced by a blueish green color, orange shorts, and a pair of blue and white shoes. His name was Claus, and was Lucas' twin brother.

"Hey, Lucas!" Claus exclaimed. "Whew, I'm beat! I've been playing with the Dragos all morning! You should try it!" Claus began tugging on his brothers arm, pulling Lucas over to him. Alec walked over to the two boys.

"Claus, Lucas might not no how to play your game yet." Alec reminded him.

"Oh, right." Claus led Lucas to a small line he had made in the dirt. "Ok, so it works like this: you stand behind this line, and prepare to start running, like this." Claus stood behind the line, and took a stance that indicated he was about to run. "Then, you take off!" He once again sprinted at the Drago, and rammed into it. The Drago pretended to be hurt, and collapsed, then stood up again and roared. Claus turned and grinned at his brother again. "Ok, your turn!" Lucas looked at the Drago warily.

"You'll never succeed with such a sullen look on your face." Alec said. "Relax."

Lucas walked over to the line in the dirt, and took the same stance that Claus did. He then began running forward. As he drew closer to the Drago, he stuck his right shoulder forward, then rammed into it. Once again, the Drago fell over, got up, then roared. Lucas smiled and looked over at Claus and Alec.

"I-I did it!" He happily exclaimed.

"See? It's not that hard." Claus said. "The harder you ram into them, the more the Dragos like it! Wanna try it agai-"

"Move it! Outta the way!" A voice exclaimed. The twins began looking around the area, attempting to identify the voice. "Make way for the great Mole Cricket!" The Mole Cricket came scurrying to the Dragos, causing the baby Drago to hide behind its father. "I can't just sit idly by when I hear someone play fighting! I'm gonna wipe the floor with all of you! Get in my way and you're in for a world of pain!" The Mole Cricket announced, then jumped on Lucas' shoe.

Lucas let out a small yelp and began frantically kicking his leg in an attempt to get the Mole Cricket off of him. Claus looked around, then picked up a nearby stick. The Mole Cricket managed to bite the blond boy on the leg before he finally managed to get it off of him. Claus noticed the tears welling up in his brothers eyes, and handed him another stick.

"C'mon Lucas! Toughen up! He isn't that strong, and we can take him!" He exclaimed. Lucas reluctantly took the stick from his brother, and watched as Claus swung his stick at the Mole Cricket. He managed to hit it, but it was still fighting on.

"Haha! It'll take more than a puny twig to beat me!" The Mole Cricket exclaimed.

"Ok then... How about two? Lucas, help me out here!" Claus said. Lucas swung his stick, and managed the hit it, not quite doing as much damage as Cluas, but damage is nonetheless. The Mole Cricket jumped this time onto Claus, and bit him, only to be quickly shaken off and finished off by Claus.

"Ok ok! I give up!" The Mole Cricket cried. "I see you have more of a spine than I thought. If you'd like, I could personally train you sometime." It offered. "Next time we meet, it'll be at the big Mole Cricket Hole Stadium! I look forward to seeing you there!" The Mole Cricket scampered away. Alec put an arm around each of the boys shoulders.

"That was some impressive fighting there boys." He complimented.

"Grandpa, why didn't you help?" Lucas asked. Alec laughed when he heard the words spoken.

"Cause I figured you two were tough enough to handle it on your own." He said. Claus was practically beaming when he heard those words. Then, their mother approached them.

"I stepped on a mole cricket. I hope it's all right..." Hinawa said. Lucas and Claus both looked at one another, attempting to stifle their giggles. Hinawa gave them a strange look, but decided against asking. "Lunch is ready everyone. I made your favorite, boys. Omelets!" Claus and Lucas looked at one another happily.

"Omelets!" They exclaimed.

"I'll race you to the house, Lucas!" Claus said, and took off, Lucas quickly trailing behind.

"Hey, no fair!" Hinawa smiled at her childrens antics, then looked at her dad.

"You too, Dad."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He assured her.

_In the Cabin_

"What's your favorite food, Mom?" Claus asked as ate his omelet. She muttered something in response. "Oh? Omelets? Then your favorite is the same as ours? We make a good match." Himawa smiled and nodded.

"After we're done eating, we need to get ready to go home." She informed them. "We have to go through the forest to get back, so we'll have to leave early." Alec began laughing once again.

"Don't be silly. I bet the kids could make it here on their own, it's that safe." Alec turned from the stove to face Lucas. "I bet even you could handle it, Lucas." He began laughing at his comment. Lucas looked down at the floorboards, embarrassed.

"Excuse me for a moment." Hinawa said as she stood from her chair. She walked outside of the cabin, pen and paper in hand. She sat on the porch steps, and began writing a letter.

_Dear Flint,_

_Just like you said they would, the children have been running the mountains and fields tirelessly since the moment we arrived. _

_Claus is as daring and full of energy as ever, while Lucas is still a bit coddled. But neither one seems tired of playing at all. _

_My father seems sad to say goodbye to his grandchildren after seeing them for thw first time in so long, but we should be home by this evening. _

_I had forgotten how nice and refreshing the mountain areas. You're always covered in the smell of sheep back in Tazmily Village, so I really wish you could've been here to take this in this air. _

_The next time we take a visit, let's ask for one of our neighbors to attend the sheep so we can all come up here as a family._

_Claus, Lucas, and I were always thinking about you. When we get home this evening, I'll start cooking some of your favorite omelettes right away._

_With love, your dearest, Hinawa. _

Hinawa sent out a carrier pigeon with the letter in tow. She was about to head back inside, when she heard what sounded like music in the sky. Confused, she looked up, but found nothing but clouds filling the sky. She decided to shrug it off as nothing more than her ears playing tricks on her, and entered the cabin.

Little did she know, that she was wrong. VERY wrong.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue. I'm relatively happy with how it came out, but I'd like some feedback. Particularly, did I get the characters personalities down? I know I need to be more detail oriented with the setting, and I'll be sure to work on that, but I really want be sure I get these characters down. Granted, I'm more worried about characters that come later, but if you feel I need to work on how I portray any of these characters, be sure to tell me!**

**Also, a warning: My interests shift a lot. For example, last week I was obsessed with Zelda, and now it's Mother 3. So yeah, this story could not get updated for awhile, but that doesn't mean it's discontinued.  
**

**And happy 8th anniversary to Mother 3! I actually didn't plan this to get posted on the anniversary, but hey look at this coincidence! **


End file.
